Hidden Feelings
by i.heart.pandas
Summary: They are pretty lazy. They love to stare at clouds. They are best friends. What could possibly go wrong? ShikamaruxOC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I only own the OC!**

Shikamaru was lying in the cool grass watching his favorite thing, clouds. Actually he had another favorite thing to watch, but that thing wasn't there at the moment. He was about to doze off when he heard a twig break. Shikamaru knew it wasn't someone dangerous, so he pretended to be asleep. Slowly creeping towards the 'sleeping' figure, the unknown visitor slammed a board on the grass and screamed, "Shikamaru Nara, I challenge you to a Shogi match!" "I'm not playing. You're just going to lose again." He grumbled sitting up. "Fine. Don't expect me to come to your mother's dinner party." She said with a small pout. "But you need to protect me from all the girls my mother tries to set me up with." He protested and stood up. "It isn't my problem." "You have been awfully troublesome today, Natsuko. You know what? Don't even bother coming to the dinner party!" He yelled and walked away from the stunned girl. Natsuko dropped down on her knees and stared at the Shogi board. Confused at first, Natsuko picked the Shogi board up and stared at it for a while. "He doesn't want me anymore. He hates me." She whispered to herself. Without a second thought she threw the board against a tree watching it shatter to pieces. Shikamaru was on the streets of Konoha mindlessly walking around, he was also thinking about the recent incident. Many questions popped into his head. Did I go to far? Is she mad? Will she come tonight? What if she hates me forever? Shikamaru was too busy thinking that he didn't even notice a troublesome blonde genin. "Shikamaru!" He turned around to see the annoying blonde girl named Ino. "What do you want?" "Well your mother was so kind to invite me to her dinner party." She grinned. That's when a horrible scary thought popped into his head. His mother was trying to set him up with Ino! "All I wanted to say was I'll see you tonight!" She gave him a wink and left. After Sasuke left, Ino started to form a huge crush on Shikamaru. He would try to avoid her as much as possible, but considering that they were in the same squad, avoiding her was impossible.

Natsuko's home was quiet. Living by herself was extremely lonely. At times like these she would have Shikamaru with her. Sitting there on her sofa she was staring at the clock. She was suppose to go over to the Nara's household to help set up, but she didn't want to face Shikamaru. The phone rang, startling her. "Hello?" Natsuko said. "Natsuko, when will you come over to help?" "I'm sorry Yoshino-san. I had a big fight with Shikamaru today and I don't want to see him." "He's not even home. We really want you to be here, you don't even have to talk to him." "I guess it's alright but I--." "Oh thank you!" With those final words Yoshino hanged up. Natsuko sighed while slipping on her dress. This was no ordinary dinner party; it was an extraordinarily fancy dinner party. These were one of those party which Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, would try to arrange Shikamaru a girlfriend. The Nara's household was not too far, but Natsuko was wearing high heels, which meant sore feet after the party.

Natsuko knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. "Natsuko you look so beautiful!" "Yoshino exclaimed, dragging Natsuko through the door. "Thank you, Yoshino-san." Natsuko blushed. "All I need you to do is pour the wine and punch into the wine glasses." Yoshino explained. Natsuko nodded and started her task.

When Shikamaru arrived home a beautiful sight greeted him. In front of him was a young girl about his age; well that was what he thought. The girl was not facing him so he couldn't actually tell. She was wearing a black dress that was tight, but not too tight. The black dress showed all her curves and the dress ended right above her knees. Her light brown hair was up in a messy bun and she had gold dangling earrings. When the mysterious beauty turned around Shikamaru was shocked! In front of him was Natsuko, his best friend. Natsuko glared at him and walked away. "Shika-kun!" Ino whispered batting her eyes. "What a drag…" Shikamaru complained. In the kitchen, Natsuko was getting more wine glasses. When she walked out of the kitchen, a terrible sight made her almost drop the wine glasses. Ino had her arms around Shikamaru's neck and Shikamaru's arms were on her waist. The worst part was that they were kissing! Natsuko placed the wine glasses on the table and ran to the upstairs' bathroom.

Shikamaru gave Ino one last shove and yelled, "What do you think you are doing?" "I'm kissing you." She answered. "I don't like you." "It looks like your mother has taken a liking to me." "I think I understand now. I'll say the three special words, okay?" "Really?!" "Yeah, here it goes. I. Hate. You." Ino groaned and stomped away angrily. Shikamaru sighed and sat down on the couch, when he thought he actually had gotten some peace and quiet, Ino came stomping down the stairs. "Shika, someone is hogging the bathroom!" She screamed in frustration. Shikamaru trudged up the stairs and headed towards the end of the hallway, where the bathroom was. He was about to knock when he heard someone crying on the other side. He knew that voice.

"Natsuko?" Shikamaru asked, "Is that you?" "Leave me alone Shikamaru!" She shouted, her voice was clearly full of anger and sadness. "Natsuko, what's wrong?" "I hate you!" "Natsuko, open the door." "No." "Open the damn door now!" "Go away!" "Open it!" Shikamaru yelled clearly frustrated. He took out a sebon needle and started to pick the lock. When he heard a small click he opened the door to see Natsuko sitting on the ground, surrounded by tear-stained toilet paper. "Natsuko, you have to tell me what's wrong." "I already told you! You are my problem!" "You 're mad at me because I don't play Shogi with you?" "No… You were…" She started to cry even harder, Shikamaru bent down and held her in his arms. To Shikamaru it felts so right. To Natsuko it felt so wrong, but she wanted to believe that it felt right. "Shikamaru, if Ino catches us like this she'll be extremely angry." Natsuko whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "Why would Ino be mad? Did she threaten you to stay away from me?" Shikamaru asked with anger in his voice. "Don't act stupid! I saw you with her, you couldn't keep your hands off of her!" She screamed, and then Natsuko ran out of the bathroom and out the house.

Shikamaru started to chase after her; he quickly caught up to her, seeing as she was wearing high heels. "Natsuko, it was all a misunderstanding." Shikamaru explained grabbing her wrist to make her stop. "Ino kissed me. I was trying to get her off of me." "Don't lie!" Natsuko cried trying to break free of Shikamaru's grasp. "I'm not lying!" "Yes you are! How do I know that you aren't lying! That--!" "Because I love you!" Natsuko stopped screaming and stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. "W-What did you say?" Natsuko whispered in shock. "I said I love you. Not Ino." He mumbled, "I already said it once." "Shika!" Natsuko squealed happily. She jumped on Shikamaru causing them to fall over. "Get a room!" A random person yelled. They finally realized that they were in the middle of the street. Natsuko and Shikamaru blushed, and stood up. "Let's go back to my mother's party." Shikamaru suggested. "But I want to stare at the sky. I especially love it when it's dark." Natsuko said with a little smile on her face. "I don't know. My mother would get mad." "Please." Natsuko begged with a cute pout. "Fine." He muttered.

They were lying in the chilly grass together, watching the starry sky. Natsuko looked over to see Shikamaru staring at her. "What?" She blushed. "Nothing. I just like staring at you more than the sky." He smiled and embraced her. "Shikamaru. Stop teasing me." She giggled cheerfully. "I'm not teasing." He whispered, leaning towards Natsuko he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Shocked at first, Natsuko blushed, but when reality hit her she started to add more passion to the kiss. After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss for air. "I love you, Natsuko." He whispered. "Love you too, Shikamaru." With those final words they gave each other another intense kiss.


End file.
